


so caught up in this, but we still got love to give (yeah, we're just young and dumb)

by lotuspetals



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SISTAR, Stray Kids (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Female Kim Woojin, Girl! Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, fem! kim woojin, hinted! poly relationships, the iconic song wow from 3racha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: “excuse me noona, but do you have a boyfriend?”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin/Seo Changbin/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Woojin, Kim Woojin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	so caught up in this, but we still got love to give (yeah, we're just young and dumb)

**Author's Note:**

> back to regular updating ^^

Woojin was only here for her shift, having to cover for Seungwan who had to leave work due to an emergency.

“I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you later!”

Gently pushing her out the door, Woojin only waves her off. “It's fine unnie, I don't mind at all. Drive safe!” watching the older girl leave with her things and she laughs freely, observing Seungwan who almost walks into a pole if she hasn't paid close attention to where she was walking to her parked car on the side street.

“Let's see how this day goes.”

Heading back inside the place, she goes to the counter and reviews the list Seungwan has left behind for her to go through. “Seems pretty easy, but can't _assume_ it's going to stay that way long enough,” reporting to herself, she touches the screen in front of her to clock in for work.

And she was right when lunchtime came around in the afternoon.

She wasn't qualified as a trio group enters the cafe and she has to do a double-take at the appearances of the people staggering in a push and shove to get a table if her coworker slash friend Dasom hasn't stopped them first, asking how many are going to dine in even if the answer was quite obvious.

It wasn't precisely her fault since it was part of the cafe's policy and the owner always told them to question every single customer that walks in no matter how ridiculous it sounds coming from their end.

Right as she gets them situated at the table, she then goes over to Woojin and whispers in an urgent tone, “You should serve them preferably and I'll handle giving the orders over to Seohyun unnie to deal with ok?” receiving a hesitant nod from the brunette who takes 3 menus from the crate on the side and gradually heads over to the occupied table with wariness.

“Hi! Welcome to **CHUU's** cafe ~ I am Woojin and I'll be your waitress today, what can I d- do for you guys?”

She does her natural greeting but adds a little aegyo at the end which she cringes internally because of the small mistake and she was never the type to display any cuteness ever. The incertitude in this situation. She particularly found it out of her element to perform such things, but her manager expects most of the employees to do this fanservice just for the fun of it.

She remains composed with an easygoing smile at the spot and the group of guys who were chattering among themselves stops talking. They were now staring at her with full judgment, at least that's what it seems in Woojin's eyes.

“Um, should I…”

It's uncomfortable silence around the air but she makes a slight gesture asking them if she should come back for them to settle but the one with brownish dark curls hidden under a cap spoke first.

“Oh, no need to leave. Miss, _can_ we have a look at the menu real quick?”

She hands over it without thinking while scolding herself for delaying the process (not even noticing the 3 pairs of obvious eyes checking her out). How can she forget to not give them the menus in the first place? The easiest task in the world to do. Thankfully, they didn't mind, accepting the plastic cards with charm and she bows shortly afterward.

“I'll give you some time to look over it,” about to step away, but a hand shot out and grasps her wrist in a strong grip. “ _Wait_!”

Stopping in her short tracks, she quietly glances over her shoulder to meet the individual with nice orange hair.

His fluffy cheeks remind her of a cute squirrel.

“Yes, what is it?” she wonders what he wants as he tosses a smirk towards the direction of his companions. They seem like they were ashamed to be seen with him in public looking by their facial expressions and yet she gets flustered when,

“ **저기요 누나 혹시 남자친구 있어요?** ”

He solely focuses on her with his undivided attention.

Woojin was still processing what he said as loud groans were heard across the table.

“Dude. I can't believe you use _those_ embarrassing lyrics from our song.”

“I'm just going to pretend I didn't see _that_ happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> — jisung succeeds in getting a date with woojin  
> — wow is their anniversary's song  
> — chan and changbin actually ended up joining the relationship later  
> — woojin's first kiss is with jisung but lost the v-card with chan  
> — changbin and woojin have their own special activity (involves cuddling and singing duets)


End file.
